La Tentatrice
by Leiko Uchiwa
Summary: J'étais une de ces femmes qui pensaient mener une vie heureuse après avoir trouver l'âme sœur, comme ces petites filles qui aimaient dire "Ils eurent beaucoup d'enfant et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps". Je pensais que si je trouvais un homme qui me rendrait heureuse, Je pourrais pouvoir surmonter tous les problèmes. Malheureusement, j'avais tord...


Je me souvenais des jours où je n'étais qu'une petite fille, où je devais supporter mon grand frère qui me couvait trop. Je me souvenais des jours où je regardais mon frère partir en mission. Je me souvenais des fois où il me laissait seule. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais j'ai toujours eu de la rancune contre lui. Je lui en voulais quand il me laissait avec une autre famille et que je devais supporter son absence. Mais les années passèrent et je m'étais habituée à la solitude. Je m'étais aussi attachée à la famille qui me gardait quand Shisui partait, dont Itachi Uchiwa; mon seul ami depuis des années.

A l'époque je ne ressentais que de l'amitié pour lui, maintenant je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est. Rien de plus. Bien sûr, lui aussi avait des missions mais moins que mon frère. Avec le temps, lui et moi avions appris à se connaître. C'était quelqu'un de très gentil et c'était le seul que je considérais comme "digne de confiance". Il m'avait appris à ne pas juger les gens avant de les connaître, il m'avait appris ses valeurs et c'était un grand honneur pour moi.

Mais maintenant j'avais seize ans et je n'avais plus besoin de me faire garder. J'allais de temps en temps en mission pour éviter de passer mes journées à rien faire où je soignais des blessés.

Il m'arrivait de temps en temps de rester dans la maison à attendre mon frère et en regardant des photos de mes parents. Quand je me voyais dans le miroir, je voyais ma mère. Elle me ressemblait beaucoup; elle avait de longs cheveux bleus foncés avec de grands yeux de la même couleur et une peau assez blanche. Je lui ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau. J'avais l'habitude d'entendre de beaux compliments comme "Tu es magnifique" ou encore "Tu es très belle". C'était pour cela que mon frère voulait me protéger des hommes. Il se comportait comme un vrai papa poule.

Même si je considérais mon frère comme assez chiant, je l'aimais énormément. Il était ma seule famille et s'il lui arrivait un malheur, mon cœur se serait déchiré. J'avais eu de la chance de ne pas m'être retrouvé sans famille et de ne pas avoir airé les rues ou encore de ne pas avoir été obligé de voler pour survivre. Il était en quelque sorte mon sauveur.

En ce moment, j'étais sous la douche entrain de me laver. J'étais bien, ça me détendait. Je pouvais y rester des heures tellement c'était bon, mais il fallait bien que je sorte. Je sortis de la douche et me séchai. Je peignai mes longs cheveux et m'habillai d'un bustier blanc avec une jupe moulante et noire qui m'allait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Je sortis de la salle de bain.

Je sortis de chez moi et marchai dans le village Uchiwa. J'allai directement dans cet endroit que j'aimais tant; Les cerisiers. Quand j'arrivai là bas, je m'assis au pied d'un arbre de cerisier. Quelques pétales de rose tombèrent sur mes cheveux qui volaient dans le vent. Je regardai les oiseaux voler dans le ciel bleu et souris en regardant un de ces oiseaux se poser sur mon épaule.

\- Bonjour Leiko.

Je sursautais. L'oiseau s'envola quand il entendit la voix. Je me retournais :

\- Bonjour Itachi, tu m'as fais peur ; Dis-je en souriant.

Il sourit et s'assit près de moi.

\- Comment vas-tu? ; le questionnai-je.

\- Bien et toi?

\- Ca va bien ; lui répondis-je.

Je mis ma tête sur son épaule et il me serra contre lui. Itachi était très gentil avec moi même si je ne savais pas tout sur lui. J'avais beau être son amie il était toujours très mystérieux mais ça me dérangeait pas. Tant qu'on s'entendait bien. Moi je lui disais tout et il était toujours très réceptif à ce que je lui disais. Je sentais que le fait que je lui faisais confiance lui faisais plaisir. C'était mon seul et unique ami.

\- Shisui reviens ce soir ; me dit-il.

Je souris à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Ca devait faire une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu car il était encore parti en mission. Je lui répondis :

\- Tant mieux. Tu sais j'en ai marre qu'il parte souvent. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir même si je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il me manque.

Itachi me serrait encore :

\- Je suis désolé pour toi ; me dit-il.

\- Heureusement que tu es là toi. Tu combles le vide de mon cœur.

\- Tu combles le mien aussi, je te remercie d'être là ; me dit-il.

On souriait en se regardant dans les yeux. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela arriverait avec lui mais... Il finit par craquer et son visage approcha du mien. On s'échangeait un long baiser passionné et amoureux. Il me regardait avec amour et désir.

\- Je t'aime mon amour ; me dit-il.

\- Moi aussi mon cœur ; lui répondis-je.

C'est à ce moment là que je me suis dit que, peu importe les problèmes, Je pourrais tout surmonter grâce à l'amour qu'Itachi me portait. Mon cœur fut rempli de joie quand Itachi m'avoua ses sentiments. L'amour me donnait des ailes et en ce moment, je volais tellement haut que je pouvais crier à tout le monde que j'étais aux anges. Itachi était le seul que je voulais avoir à mes côtés, il était le seul avec qui je voulais passer le reste de ma vie. C'était là que je pouvais dire "On eut beaucoup d'enfants et on vécut heureux jusqu'à la fin de nos jours". Mais l'amour me montait à la tête et je m'éloignais de la réalité...

Le soir arrivait vite. J'avais passé ma journée avec Itachi, mais le temps était passé bien trop vite pour moi. Chaque minutes que je passais avec lui me comblait de bonheur. Quand j'étais avec lui, je me sentais bien. Mais maintenant je devais rentrer chez moi. J'étais pressée de revoir mon frère que je n'avais pas revu pendant une semaine.

J'arrivai devant la porte de chez moi et entrai. Je refermai la porte derrière moi.

\- Shisui? Tu es la?

Je le vis arriver vers moi en courant. Il me prit dans ses bras. J'en conclus que je lui avais beaucoup manqué. On riait de bon cœur. Il me fit des bisous sur les joues :

\- Tu m'as tant manqué ; me dit-il.  
\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué grand frère ; lui répondis-je.

Ca n'avait fait qu'une semaine mais c'est comme-ci un mois s'était passé. une semaine d'inquiétude et du fait de ne pas savoir si il rentrerait vivant ou non. Après ces retrouvailles, on partit se coucher, heureux.

J'étais dans mon lit, entrain de regarder le plafond. Itachi hantait mes pensées mais je n'aperçus pas cette présence qui m'espionnait de dehors... Je finis par m'endormir le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
